


Wedding

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [23]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Nuptials, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The day has arrived. Spencer and Aaron tie the knot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer rested his head on the wall just to the left of the door that in a few minutes would open. It would open, and JJ would be right there to escort him to the point in the hall where he would see Aaron just before they walked down the aisle together. He inhaled and exhaled. His stomach was ready to just burst. The butterflies inside were trying to escape.

It was in no way shape or form a traditional wedding. Aaron had argued that he'd had that once and look what had happened. He'd done what was expected of him, and it had failed. So this time Aaron had planned a wedding that he wanted, and Spencer had given him free reign. As long as at the end of the day, he had a ring on his finger, and was married to Aaron, he didn't care what happened. And yet, despite the knowledge that he loved Aaron with all that he was, there was still the butterflies in his stomach.

The door opened and shut and it took JJ a few seconds to realize that he was behind where the door would be if it was open. She smiled at him.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your best man is hyper and wants to get to the cake. Though, Hotch's best man is just glaring at him. I don't even want to know what happened there." JJ's smile got brighter as she talked.

Aaron had picked both of their best men, and Spencer had been shocked that Aaron hadn't chosen Rossi for him and JJ for Spencer, or even Morgan. Instead, Jack and Henry were their best men.

"I'm ready, despite the butterflies that are trying to escape."

"That's normal, I've been told." JJ opened the door and waited for Spencer to come around it, and step through the arch of the door. The very old inn that they were getting married at was in Virginia proper. There was a hall to for the ceremony, enough rooms for all of the wedding party and guests to stay in, and it was where they were all going to staying another night. Their actual honeymoon wasn't going to be for another month. and that was okay with Spencer.

"I just wish they would bust out of my stomach or just stop."

"They will, as soon as you see Hotch. Which I still maintain it's bad luck that the two of you didn't even get new suits to get married in."

"It'll be fine." Spencer kissed her on the cheek as they stepped up to the door that separated him from Aaron. He laid his hand on the door and took a deep breath. JJ opened it, and standing there in his dark gray suit was Aaron. The man looked up at him as soon as the door opened, and the look on his face was pure happiness. There was no doubt on his face, no hesitancy at all. Jack was standing beside him and Henry was in his arms. As soon as Henry saw him his arms shot out. Spencer moved forward to take the boy from Aaron. He wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck and clung to him.

"He had a peek at the people out there. He's a little scared."

"That's fine. We can all four walk out together." Spencer turned to JJ. "Better go find your seat. We'll be starting soon."

JJ slipped through a door at the side of the room and Spencer turned back to look at Aaron. Aaron reached out to cup the side of his face, but just as he was leaning in for a kiss, Jack cleared his throat. Aaron pulled back.

"No kissing until you are married. Uncle Derek made me promise." Jack looked stern and he crossed his arms over his chest. "He says that since Daddy proposed the two of you can't stop kissing. Or looking at each other like you want to kiss. He says he's sick of it."

"We'll be good," Aaron promised as he pulled back. The look on his face said soon though. The sound of music came through the door and the beat where Jack and Henry were supposed to come out passed, but the doors didn't open. Everyone who had helped with rehearsals was bound to start getting a little nervous at that.

"Do you want me to carry you Jack?" Aaron asked as the beat where they were supposed to start their trek down the aisle got closer and closer. Jack looked up at Henry in Spencer's arms before he nodded but he didn't go to the side that he normally wanted to be held on. Instead he wanted to be held on the other side. The beat happened and as one Aaron and Spencer opened the doors. As soon as they were open, Jack reached out and took Henry's hand. As one they moved down the aisle. Spencer's eyes were on the goal. The man standing at the front of the room, Christian. He was someone that Aaron had known that had offered to marry them. When they stopped and started to face each other, Spencer set down Henry who stayed right there in front of his legs and Jack did the same when Aaron set him down.

Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes and got lost in the emotion in them. He didn't listen with a whole ear as Christian spoke and greeted them all.

"Who gives Aaron in marriage to Spencer?" Christian asked.

"I do," Jack said.

"Who gives Spencer in marriage to Aaron?"

"I do," a strong voice said from Spencer's left. He turned his head so fast that he was sure that his hair flopped, sitting there was his mother. She was dressed in a beautiful dress and sitting beside her was a nurse. JJ, Will, and Morgan filled up the rest of that front row on his side. He turned to look at Aaron. Aaron's mouth was set in a large smile.

"How?" Spencer asked, not caring that he was interrupting his own wedding.

"I went and asked her the weekend before I proposed. I wasn't going on a custodial. Another agent went on it, but I knew that if I told you I was going to Vegas you'd be a bear with getting any information from me. While I was there I made plans with Doctor Norman about the best way to get her here. She's been staying at Dave's for two days to get settled after the four day bus trip."

"Aaron," Spencer said as tears started to escape his eyes. Aaron reached up and brushed them away.

"Don't cry, at least not yet."

Spencer nodded and tried to fortify himself. Aaron looked at Christian and the man started again. Spencer mouthed the traditional aspects of the ceremony, his eyes locked on Aaron, or even Jack when the boy would shuffle a little at his father's feet. Then it was time for the vows.

"Aaron," Spencer started as he reached out for Aaron's hands. They linked them. "You changed my whole world with just a touch. I have never wanted someone like I want you, and I don't think that I ever will. You invaded my whole being with your love. I didn't believe in all consuming love until you. You made me fall in love with you, and never even cared if it wasn't what I wanted. And I don't care because we are perfect for each other. You may not always understand everything that I say, but you listen. You follow me on tangents that make no sense at all, because you trust me. You kept yourself in my life and never left. Even when I wanted to be angry at you and stay that way, you didn't leave, and it was why I started to fall for you. Because you don't quit. I'd taken your anger on any given day rather than your silence, because anger means you still care. I never saw anything like this in my future, a life with you and-" Spencer looked down at Jack, separating his left hand from Aaron's long enough to run a hand through Jack's hair and then down his face. Making the boy huff and try and fix his hair. Aaron caught his hand and lifted it back up into his own. "I never saw a life with you and our son in it. But now that I have it, I don't want any other life. You proposed to me using adoption papers. Wanting me to be a father to your son and showing exactly how much you love me by having adoption papers drawn up for a cat that you gave me. You signed them in front of your lawyer like you were adopting a kid, and not like you were adopting a cat. We go for family walks with Curiosity and Toothless. I don't ever want to be anywhere else. I don't ever want to be anything else besides your husband and Jack's Papa."

"Aaron," Christian said when Spencer said nothing else.

"Spencer," Aaron started as he pulled up their joined hands to kiss his skin. "I once thought that I would never get what I wanted. That's where this all started. I was drowning in anger, and just upset at the world for taking the only happy spot that I had, then you stood there in front of a serial killer and bluffed your ass off for thirteen minutes. You tried so hard to not lie to me in the car ride back, but I didn't let you. I didn't help that situation and to this day, I have nightmares that you failed and you were hurt. I knew then that I had got too close to you. But I didn't care then because at least I had something besides Jack in my life that made me happy. Closer and closer we grew, becoming fast friends and confidants. Then Doyle happened, and I thought that I was going to lose you forever over it. You were slow to trust again, but you did. I got bold during a stakeout and you had that damned apple and wouldn't just eat your part. You made me have to feed it to you, and I couldn't stop. I meant to. It seems like a lifetime ago, because you have filled that time from that moment to now with such happiness. You let me into your heart, knowing the worst of me, and still loving me for it. You love my son, and think of him before even yourself sometimes. You made a place for him in your home when we were just starting out. You love us both with all that you are. I can't see myself ever loving anyone like I love you. I can't see myself happy without you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life living with you and loving you. Creating a family that is uniquely us."

"Spencer Tristan Reid, do you take this man to be your husband, now and forever?"

"I do." Spencer took the ring from Henry and slipped it onto his finger, placing a kiss on it after it was seated.

"Aaron Maddox Hotchner, do you take this man to be your husband, now and forever?"

"I do." Aaron copied Spencer's movements for placing his ring on his finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me from the state of Virginia, I pronounce you nauseatingly happy. You may now kiss your husband."

Spencer felt Henry moving away as Aaron let go of his hands and cupped his face to draw him into a kiss. Spencer grabbed his wrists so that he couldn't let go. There was cheering and a few cat calls from the audience and Spencer could still hear at least a few people crying openly. He pulled out of kiss but laid his forehead on Aaron's and just looked into his eyes. Aaron leaned in for one last kiss before they turned to face the crowd of people.

There were cameras flashing all in front of his face, but all Spencer could see was his mom, standing there with a huge smile on her face. Aaron picked up Jack as he wrapped his other arm around Spencer and they started back down the aisle.

Jack wanted down as soon as they got to the doors, and Spencer heard the boy take off, undoing his tie as he did. Aaron used his arm around him to pull him down into the room that he had been using to get dressed in. They were alone in there, and Aaron was making the most of it. Spencer was pressed into the wall and kissed to within an inch of his life. He gripped the bottom edges of the waistcoat that Aaron was wearing, pulling him in close.

"Can we just forget the reception?" Spencer asked as he dove back in for a kiss. He knew there was a bed in Aaron's set of rooms. It wouldn't be hard to back him into the room. It was going to be weeks until their honeymoon. He wanted Aaron, he wanted him so bad. His hands were gripped and raised above his head, held braced into the wall. Spencer moaned and tried to thrust forward into Aaron. "Come on, husband. Debauch me."

"You-" Aaron kissed him again hard, plastering himself from held wrists into the wall down to thighs. Aaron let go of his wrists and his hands traveled down his body to settle on his waist, gripping him tight. He was pulled after him, towards the room.

Then a loud knock sounded on the door. It was Morgan. Spencer knew that knock well. It was the one to wake the dead on cases.

"Come up for air you two. We have hungry guests waiting to eat, and we need to wait for you two before we eat. Don't make me come in there!"

"Fuck," Spencer said. He pulled back from Aaron and tried to right his clothes. He stepped up to the mirror to make his hair look like he hadn't been kissed senseless. There was no hope for his lips but he still at least wanted to look less like he'd tried to get his husband to have sex with him.

"We just need to last until we get home. We can get Jack down to sleep and celebrate in our own way," Aaron said as he stepped up behind him. He looked every inch the presentable man, his suit wasn't even wrinkled a little. Spencer sighed and nodded, giving up on his hair because there was no hope for it. There really wasn't. Aaron though raised his hands up and made it look a little better than Spencer had been able to. When he was done he kissed the side of Spencer's neck. "Let's go get this over with."

XxXxXxX

Spencer had Jack in his arms as he looked around the bungalow type cottage that was their home for the next two nights. Aaron had all the bags in his arms. He was a little worried as JJ and Jessica had packed for their surprise short honeymoon. It was the gift from the team. Jack was included since it was a short trip, and he wasn't going to be going on the longer trip a month away. Aaron was secret about what they were doing other than Spencer's passport needed to be updated. It seemed that Rossi was taking care of that. Getting their names changed and new passports for the both of them. Sometimes there was pluses to working in government. Discussion after discussion about names had gone one since he'd agreed to marry Aaron.

Aaron had wanted to change their names while Spencer had been fine keeping each of their last names. They both had all of their accreditations in their names, but Aaron wanted to change that. So finally, they were going to be the Hotchner-Reids. Even Jack wanted a name change. Jack Tyler Hotchner-Reid. He'd been practicing writing it ever since the decision had been made. Including in cursive. Professionally, they were going to stay Agents Hotchner and Reid but in private and sometimes when they were working on anything jointly for the academic world they would use their new hyphenated names.

"Let's get him to bed," Aaron whispered in his ear, pointing with a suitcase ladened hand towards the room to the far left. It was open and was very much a children's room with a small bed and low dresser and tables. Spencer carefully laid him down on the bed before starting to strip him of his shoes and socks. Aaron worked on the fastenings of his jeans before Spencer started to tug them off. The boy was in a t-shirt, having changed out of his suit as soon as he could after the wedding. Aaron picked him up again as Spencer pulled down the blankets and then covered the boy up when he was laid down again.

Spencer marveled at it because it wasn't long ago that he'd felt so out of place in helping Jack to bed. That Jack wouldn't like it or wake up and be scared that it wasn't his father. Spencer was pulled away from the boy and the door to his room was shut. Aaron had changed out of his suit but Spencer was still in his. Arms wrapped around him, and he was pulled back into Aaron's strong chest. He relaxed back into his husband with a smile on his face. The wedding had been perfect and at the reception, he'd been able to introduce his mother to everyone that he'd wrote to her about over the years. Jack had been mesmerized by her and he promised to write her once a week. That had prompted a promise from Spencer to make sure that the boy got proper writing paper and a good pen.

The wedding had happened just after noon and the reception had gone on for hours. Everyone danced and laughed and had a good time. Small gifts were accepted, but as most of their house wares were long bought, it was cute things for decorating, or a few books with a specific groom in mind. There were even a few gifts for Jack and Henry as Best Men. The biggest shock though had been the one from his mother.

"Did your mom tell you how she got our gift?"

"It seems that she called JJ." Spencer settled into Aaron's arms more. He let himself be sort of danced all around the room. Just a slow rocking back and forth, back and forth with little turns and twists to actually move them towards their bedroom door. "JJ sent her an array of photos and one of her night nurses who has been there pretty much since I put mom there, her son is an artist and he drew it and painted it."

"Dave said that he'd make sure that it was safe in the apartment until we got back." Aaron's arms slid down his body until his hands were settled on his hips. "I'm going to strip you slowly, Spencer. Remove each piece of that suit and then splay you out on the bed."

"Aaron," Spencer panted as he reached his hand back to grip the back of Aaron's head as the man mouthed at the collar of his shirt. Spencer felt Aaron stop as they hit the bedroom door.

"Get your shoes off." Aaron said as he toed out of his loafers that he had put on. Spencer stepped away so that he could lean down and remove his shoes. He'd bought them for the wedding and didn't want to ruin them, so he carefully untied them and set them to the side. He stood back up and turned to Aaron. The man was down to his jeans.

Aaron grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in. Spencer didn't even fight. He wanted to see what Aaron would do. Especially when he figured out that Spencer wasn't wearing any underwear. Fingers worked the buttons on the jacket open and Spencer watched his face the entire time. After, it was the waistcoat. Both items were tossed to the floor without a care. Aaron's goal was getting him naked. Spencer hindered it a little when he tried to work Aaron's belt open but his hands were slapped away. So instead he just stood there, patiently. Aaron walked him backwards and stopped when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Spencer tried to sit but Aaron's hands stopped him. He was prodded to stay up.

"I don't know which is better," Aaron said as he worked on the buttons to the shirt. He followed his fingers with his lips, marking every sinch of skin that was revealed. He bit hard at the skin below Spencer's belly button, causing him to shiver. When hands let go of the shirt tails and worked on pants, Spencer gripped the back of Aaron's head. His husband hummed as he buried his nose in the hair around his cock. "You fully dressed in the suit or how you looked after I fucked you in it."

"Aaron," Spencer said just seconds before his cock was surrounded by warmth. Aaron slid his mouth up and down his cock, giving him pleasure. The next thing that he knew, the warmth was gone from his cock and Aaron was standing up and kissing him again. Aaron's hard length was pressing into his hip and the rough of his jeans was making Spencer shiver as the older man rubbed the cloth up and down his cock. Aaron grabbed one of his ass cheeks and used it to kept Spencer right where he wanted him. The press and slide of jeans across his cock, as well as Aaron's mouth ravaging his own had him right on edge a lot sooner than he wanted.

A harder press of jeans and Aaron separated their mouths to kiss down his neck had Spencer closer than before. Aaron bit down on Spencer's pulse point and he came with a startled cry. Aaron's hand wrapped around his cock and jerked him through his entire orgasm. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron, trying to claim his mouth in a kiss before he returned the hand job, but instead he was just kissed lightly then the older man wormed his way out of his arms and was going towards the en suite bathroom. Spencer stood there watching as he wet a rag and grabbed a dry hand towel and moved back towards him. Aaron brushed a finger over the tip of Spencer's cock, catching the last drop there before lifting it up and licking it clean. The sound he made at the taste was like he'd put the finest morsel of food in his mouth.

"What do you want me to do?" Spencer asked as Aaron leaned in for a kiss as he used the rag to clean up Spencer's cock. Both of their clothes were covered in his release so he knew that a trip to the dry cleaners was in the future.

"Lie down on your belly, still dressed as you are while I go get a new rag."

Spencer just watched Aaron walk away, the man never looked back at him and when he turned around after wetting a new rag, his eyebrow rose at the fact that Spencer was still standing. Spencer turned and kneed onto the bed, getting up as high as he could and then lowered himself down onto his belly. He started to spread his legs but hands caught him and kept them together. Hands slide up his legs and squeezed his ass before letting go. Aaron's hands were warm on his back as they slipped under shirt and moved up to his shoulders. Aaron straddled his legs, his erection pressing into Spencer's ass as he leaned up enough to be able to reach his shoulders. The shirt was easily removed with Aaron's help, even in the position that they were in. Legs tightened and a tongue dipped into the hollow made by his shoulder blades on his back.

Every single inch of Spencer's back was kissed, licked, or even in a few spots nipped enough to leave a bruise. He was already hardening again, where his cock was trapped between him and the bed. Aaron slid down a little, gripping the top of his pants and pulling. The man knew that he had no underwear on but still he inhaled as Spencer's ass was fully revealed. Aaron didn't stop moving down until the pants came off, as well as his socks. Spencer expected Aaron to kiss back up his legs but instead he settled right back on top of him, except lower. Spencer was trying to figure out exactly what he was doing when his cheeks were spread and before he could even inhale to say anything, a hot tongue was swiping up his crack.

Spencer jerked up and way, sliding out from between Aaron's legs and rolling over to look at him. Aaron didn't look worried, just really smug.

"We talked about it, a while back."

"Yes, when I was half asleep and you never said that you wanted to do it."

"I've been thinking." Aaron grabbed Spencer's ankle and pulled him down the bed to where he was spread out before him again, just this time on his back. Aaron gripped the back of his thighs and pushed them up to his stomach. He slid down to where Spencer could just see the top of his hair before hot breath ghosted over his exposed hole. Spencer slammed his eyes shut and reached up to grab the headboard just as Aaron's tongue ghosted over his flesh again.

Nothing like that should ever feel that good. Aaron held him open as his tongue worked him into a frenzy. Spencer had no clue what words he uttered, but several times whatever he said had Aaron humming his agreement. Gradually the tongue inside of him was replaced with fingers.

When Aaron let go of his legs, letting them drop to the bed on either side of him, Spencer realized that Aaron was naked. He tried to figure out when that happened as Aaron moved away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To brush my teeth real quick. Just give me a minute and I'll finish making love to you, husband."

"Hurry." Spencer tried to think about anything else but Aaron sliding inside of him as they moved as one on the bed. Sex with Aaron was always good. There was no feeling of disconnect with his feelings, and wanting to feel Aaron inside of him. The reverse was true as well, he'd never found an issue with maintaining an erection when it came to being inside of Aaron either.

Spencer hadn't even realized that he had been stroking his cock until Aaron's hand pulled him off and minty fresh breath was ghosting over his cheek. Aaron gently slid inside of him as his mouth was taken in a kiss. He thrust down onto Aaron's cock and delighted in the moan it caused.

"You know that we aren't leaving the bed all night right?" Aaron asked as he pumped inside of him just a little harder than before.

"I know. I don't want to either." Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist and it changed the angle of thrust so much that Spencer was sure that his prostate was being hit on every single thrust. Aaron wrapped an arm around his shoulders and his other settled on his hip, holding him right where Aaron wanted him, it seemed. The metal of his wedding band was cool where it was pressed into his skin, but warming up greatly as it was pressed there. Spencer pressed his ringed hand to the side of Aaron's face as they kissed, only separating long enough to gulp in a breath of air or two before their mouths were pressed to each other again. The other hand was holding onto Aaron's arm, feeling the muscles there, holding him above as they made love.

There was nothing different about what they were doing. It was just sex, but it felt so different. Everything that Spencer felt was different. He wasn't any more in love with Aaron than he had been the night before, the last time they had sex. But there was something more to it.

"That look of wonder," Aaron said as he pulled out of the kiss, looking down at him. "It never gets old. It's why I don't like any position but this one. That first press of cock inside of you has your eyes shutting just a little. Your mouth goes soft and you look like it's the best thing in the world, having me inside of you."

"Aaron," Spencer said, breathlessly. He reached up to grip the back of Aaron's head and tried to pull him down. Aaron fought the hold, his cock sliding in and out at a steady pace.

"Come for me, Spencer."Aaron leaned down brushing his lips over his ear. Before speaking lowly in it. "Come from just me in you, Doctor Spencer Hotchner-Reid."

Aaron pushed all the way inside of him, and that along with the words had Spencer coming. He gripped Aaron's arm hard where he'd still been holding it. His entire body went taut and Aaron covered his mouth as he shouted out his release. Aaron stilled inside of him and even through his orgasm, he could feel the slight swell of the cock in him to tell him Aaron was finding his release as well.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, holding him tight as he rolled them onto their sides. Aaron wrapped his free arm around Spencer's waist holding him tight. They laid like that while they caught their breath, staring at each other.

"You really like the look on my face that much?"

"Yes. Sometimes it almost makes me go off right after." Aaron was blushing. Spencer bussed a kiss over his cheek before cuddling into him more, dropping his head below Aaron's chin. Gently pulling out of him, Aaron settled them down.

In a little bit they would get up and clean up before settling down to sleep. But first, Spencer just wanted to lay there in his husband's arms.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign ups. Please follow the link to sign up as a writer or an artist. [Criminal Minds Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Criminal_Minds_Bang_2017/profile). Come join us!
> 
> Please share this far and wide! We wanna see a lot of people signed up for this!


End file.
